Medical devices used for draining fluids from body cavities are generally made of plastic tubing. The tubing is often pre-formed on one or both of its ends to a geometry designed to maintain or anchor the device in position within the body. Medical devices of this type are commonly placed through a ureteroscope, laprascope, or endoscope and into lumens and/or body orifices. In the case of abscess catheters, placement generally occurs percutaneously through a puncture of the external dermis and musculature. In most cases, however, a guidewire is first passed through the orifice or puncture to the desired drainage site, around or through obstacles if required. The medical device is then placed over the guidewire through a lumen running the full length of the device. This straightens the anchoring geometry to ease and allow insertion. After insertion, the guidewire is pulled out through the device's proximal end. Once the guidewire is removed from the body, the anchoring geometry assumes its natural, pre-formed shape to retain the device in position within the body of the patient.
Some medical device use coils or pigtails as anchors in an open area of the anatomy, such as the renal pelvis of a kidney or abscessed area within a body cavity. These types of anchors allow the device (such as a ureteral drainage stent) to maintain its position within the body by blocking its migration through thinner tract openings. Another type of anchoring mechanism is commonly known as a malecot. Some other devices, such as biliary stents, use one or more barbs (formed, for example by partially skiving a tube in a longitudinal direction). Some biliary stents use barbs for retention in the biliary tract.